The shadows destruction
by Dissidia
Summary: AU!Squinoa,Selphine,Clotif,ZackXAreith,Gikku,Yuffitine,and plenty more!Almost everyone is in school for something teaching or learning. There are four main groups that everyone wants to get into.The shadows,The Populars,The Rebels,and The Turk what hap...
1. Intro's and suspects

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own any of the Final Fantasy characters or stories. I do own a few of the discs and I am a fan, that is all, because if I did own Final fantasy we would have more movies out.**

**Characters/ Ages/ Students:**

**Squall - 18**

**Rinoa -18**

**Gippal - 18**

**Quistis - 18**

**Irvine - 18**

**Rosso - 18**

**Tidus - 18**

** Kadaj - 18**

**Lenne - 18**

**Shuyin - 18**

**Yuna - 18**

**Rufus - 18**

**Vincent - 18**

**Rude - 17**

**Baralai - 17**

**Paine - 17**

**Selphie - 17**

**Zell - 17**

**Elena - 17**

**Reno - 17**

**Aura (oc) - 17**

**Ellone -16**

**Yuffie -16**

**Rikku - 16**

**Shalua - 16**

**Loz - 16**

**Cissinei - 16**

**Seifer - 19**

**Brother - 19**

**Seymour - 19**

**Genesis - 19**

**Yazoo - 19**

**Nero - 19**

** Tseng - 19**

**A lot of people I know. Simply because of all the couples I'm going to have in the story. This is nothing! I haven't even gotten to the teachers, but that's not important at the moment because they aren't needed in this chapter. Also, after this chapter the main characters in that specific chapter will most likely be at the top of the page with their age to help you remember. Enjoy! **

**p.s Not all chapters are going to be like this.I promise! only this one since its the intro.  
**

* * *

**_Introduction(s)_**

**Squall -**

_This was not supposed to happen. I'm not popular and I'm not a rebel, I'm a Shadow. And shadows aren't supposed to be seen by the other groups. So how is it that _**she**_ was able to look directly at me...my eyes. I would watch her from a far-Kind of creepy I know- and wonder what she was really like. She seemed to fit uncomfortably with the other populars and its almost like she doesn't want to be sitting with them, or near them. Maybe that's why she could see me. Maybe she wants to belong? Impossible! She's always smiling and laughing. She's always happy and cheerful, that is not a mask, a cover, like the shadows. The shadows are an Elite group, one of the four Elite groups that were created in the school fifty years ago. The Shadows are the silent smart ones that cause trouble while keeping their grades up and never get caught pulling a prank or doing something illegal. I am the leader of said group, this year being my last in high school before I leave this dump of a school. Sadly the school isn't literally a dump, its one of the top prep schools in the city...making it the number one place to send your kid, you don't have to have money to come here either, just good enough grades. _

_My successor has yet to be chosen by me, not that it matters they have to be a strong and respectful leader, and even though many in my group are intelligent and have a strong will that shall indeed get them through school, they all lack the ability to be subtle ALL the time, no I need someone who will get all the requirements down and not screw up._

_Returning back to the problem at hand. She isn't part of the Shadows and will never be. So why am I walking towards _**her**_ about to ask her if she wants to join?_

_

* * *

_

**Tidus -  
**

_Who does he think he is? I'm not sayin' Squall is a bad guy, or cocky...he's just...heading over to the popular table that's all. He is on a one way trip to getting a beating from the populars. Personally I think Squall is a great guy, he's entertaining and only answers questions that he is comfortable with. I don't know a whole lot about him, he's not one of the leaders of the four groups, but I have talked to him once or twice, enough to know that he's far from stupid, which is why I'm confused as to why the man is walking to his death. Me being the leader of the Rebels would know that if anyone stepped into my space with the intention of hurting one of my members would get a beating of their life, The Populars though...they would be secretive about it. They wouldn't want their hands dirtied so they would hire A Turk or outside force to 'eliminate' the threat._

_Now about the Rebels, we cause trouble, get bad grades, do illegal shit, the works. We get caught and don't care, its part of our job in the school, we're not supposed to be subtle like the Shadows. No one knows who the leader of the Shadows is, because they have gotten much more secretive, if that's even possible. Anyway, I'm the leader of the Rebels. I don't know why I was chosen, Seifer would have been a better leader at the time the old leader had to pick which underclassmen would get his 'throne' but for some reason he chosen me. Seifer didn't argue and actually applauded when I was named leader. I understand now that the leader chose me because I was well respected by the others in my group and they would follow orders given by me more than Seifer._

_Back onto Squall, something is definitely wrong, he would never confront the Populars for anything, and if he did need to confront them he wouldn't do it in front of the entire school. I think its time for a closer look._

_

* * *

_**Shuyin -  
**

_Where is Tidus going? He's such a pain sometimes, I can barely stand him. I have the unfortunate task of being his older brother...by five minutes. He somehow turned out completely different from me and became the Leader of the Rebels when he was a freshman. I never got close to being leader of the populars. Now I'm a senior and all I've got to brag about is how I'm good at blitzball, and even that isn't much since Tidus is the captain of the team. It's not that I don't love my brother, I do, he just seemed to be more accomplished than I am and I'm the one working my butt off in order to get to the top, which I haven't reached. Tidus on the other hand is at the top of his game and even when he gets into trouble no one cares, he should have been arrested four times, and that's only this year. I get along fine with him too...at home anyway, in school we pretend to hate each other, for our groups, if they found out we got along he would be mutinied and I would be kicked out._

_Hmm...I see, Leonharts coming over here. Perhaps Tidus wants to know what he's going to say to us? It would make sense, he is too curious for his own good sometimes. What could Leonhart want from us? He surely doesn't want to join the populars, he knows we wouldn't accept him into our group, he's much too...Rebel material. Wait...he's staring at Rinoa. If he asks her out and she says yes it will throw the school out of balance, the world would explode! I mean Rinoa and I just broke up yesterday, there's- there's no way she would say- Oh god...what if she does say yes? Does that mean I'm lower than Leonhart? No I can not and will not allow her to say yes. It will ruin her image, and possibly mine._

* * *

**Vincent -  
**

_Its obvious that Squall has a thing for Rinoa Heartilly. I don't blame him, she is a looker, she's just not my type and well she's off limits due to the fact that Squall is supposedly a nobody and Rinoa is one of the populars. Of course Squall has had complete and utter control of one of the most dangerous groups in the entire school. We may be the smallest of the four but with the amount of caution and planning we use to execute our pranks and operations the smaller the better, only the best of us are allowed in. Me? I'm the best gunner there is. We usually don't need to use real guns, mostly paintball guns or firework guns...something we improved on. Irvine is one of my closets friends, also being one of the best shooters in the school, though he lacks the ability to disappear in seconds and hide himself from view. Of course what he lacks he makes up for in things that I'm no good in...such as picking up women and being loud and outspoken. Thankfully Squall hasn't identified anyone in the Shadows including himself, allowing us to hang out with whoever we want. I prefer the poetry freaks and the Shakespeare fanatics...in other words the Drama crew. They are some of the best people to talk to and hang out with, they have my back and I have theirs, with the full protection of the Shadows-of course they don't know any of this- if they need it._

_Back onto Squall. He is smart, so he's obviously up to something. I doubt he's actually going to ask **THE** Rinoa Heartilly out. No something is defiantly going on in his mind. Of course Rinoa couldn't be a replacement for him, because she is a senior...He must see something in her that no one else sees. He's most likely going to ask her to join the Shadows...and test her, which means we'll have the first girl in the history of Bevelle Garden Academy to join the Shadows...ever._

**

* * *

****Gippal**

_There's gonna be a fight man! I can just feel it!!! Tidus left the table, Squall is going towards the Populars and the **ENTIRE** cafeteria is silent. **DEAD SILENT**! I just know Tidus will make the signal to have us pounce! Aw man! I've been dieing to use the small 9 mm gun that's in strapped around my ankle. There aren't any real bullets in them...just rubber ones so it'll hurt like a bitch...the meanest fucking bitch you could ever know. It's so completely obvious that Squall has finally snapped...or he thinks he can get Rinoa, it's clear he wants her and that's the only reason he's going over to the table. I mean every one in this entire fucking school has nothing else better to do than gossip about the god damn 'celebrities' at BGA. When the Rebels do something, everyone is afraid to talk about it thinking we will go out and kill them. Hello?! The whole point of doing the stuff we do is so people will talk about us instead of the Popular prisses. _

_Anyway when Tidus does give the signal we all have to be ready...and careful, I know Paine's got a knife hidden in a sheath that's attached to her belt, and Yuffie has fucking throwing stars. Rosso is fast for a slut and can use certain black magic and Seifer probably went off to get his gunblade that he keeps in his room. Brother is a dumb ass, the only reason he was invited to join the Rebels is because he is the fastest fucking driver I have ever seen in my entire fucking life! If we hit each other we're no good._

**

* * *

****Zell -  
**

_What's Squall thinking? It's not that I don't like him. Hell I have complete respect for the guy. He's been able to beat Seifer up three times! Only getting the scar across his face from the gunblade 'training' session they had a while back in the training room. He gave Seifer a matching one, so they're even. I don't think that the two hate each other, I just think one*Coughsseifercoughs* provokes the other(Squall) into fighting. I know that Squall is a loner and has no friends, now at least, I mean he could have been part of the Populars like me, Quistis and Selphie, but something went wrong when we entered high school, he drifted away and became silent and cold._

_Buuuut that doesn't matter right now. He's heading this way and Shuyin looks like he's about to kill him, which is unlikely because Shuyin is as good a fighter as I am good at math...which is horrible. Shuyin can do wonders playing blitzball and playing guitar, but when it comes to fighting, if he doesn't have a longsword then he won't do any good. Besides **ALL** the Populars except for Quistis, Selphie and myself have no clue how to properly fight because they never do fight their own battles they send some one else instead. I'm surprised any of them are passing hand to hand and weapon combat. They have their moments but most prefer to watch than to partake in the actual fight. Unlike me and my two oldest popular friends, we challenge each other to training matches all the time._

**

* * *

****Irvine -  
**

_I don't get it. Squall hes no clue what he's about to do...or maybe he does. I know that I'm not part of the Popular crowd, but since no one knows who is in the Shadows, I'm allowed to sit with whom ever I want...and that just so happens to be with the beautiful and perky Selphie. She is the cutest most adorable person I know...and she has me whipped, though I'll never admit that to anyone. I'm supposed to be a player one of the most wanted guys in school, even though I'm not popular, probably has something to do with the fact that I'm a sharp shooter and have in fact gone out on a mission or two because people like me are hard to come by._

_I still don't get why Squall is coming over here. Is he mad about me siting over here? I know that he doesn't like the Populars, which is why he never openly attends the meeting of the four groups. It's simple how the groups work, and I'll be the one to explain that. See the Populars treat everyone like crap...unless you have known them since grade school, then you're golden and untouchable by anyone. The Rebels hate the populars and have the utmost respect for the Shadows and will lend a hand if any of us are in a sticky situation. The Shadows hate all teh groups, we find them stupid (except for the Rebels we get along with them a bit, we have a little respect) and people who aren't in a group are simple commoners in our eyes, the commoners that we stick up for silently and look out for. The last group...they are neutral, they are the Turks. They are a small group of skilled people who will help any of the groups...for a small fee._

_That doesn't matter, because I think Squall is about to reveal his 'little' secret at last._

* * *

**Seifer -  
**

_A fight would have been fun, and I would have been able to let off some stress, but my dear Quisty had snuck out of the cafeteria and is waiting for me somewhere. I know it. She is totally and completely in love with me, even if she doesn't realize it yet. I see her waiting at the entrance of the school. I grin, I know that the good little queen bee of the school has been skipping class since she met me. Of course my Quisty doesn't realize that I only skip when she does, which means yes I do stalk her lightly. I don't watch her like a hawk of course. I look her up and down every so often to size up the outfits she wears. Damn she looks fine today, as all other days of course._

_I never look over my shoulder to see if I'm being followed. I know I'm not. Everyone in the school is focused on whats going on in the cafe. As much as I want to be a part of it...I think feisty little Quistis wants something from me today...something forbidden between a Rebel and a Popular...especially the head Populars._

_Grinning I find her pressing herself against me when I'm close enough. "I need your help with something...or rather some one,"_

_Not what I'm expecting, but I can see what it is she wants. "Walk with me, talk with me,"_

_"Seymour. He won't take me dumping him. Clearly I don't want to be anywhere around him. He just doesn't get that I'm not into him...And I can't tell him I've been seeing a Rebel behind his back. He'll go back to abusing me,"_

_He's been hurting my Quistis? Now it's personal. "I think I can solve your problem love. But I have to ask you to wait in my room until I come back,"_

**

* * *

****Baralai -  
**

_This is going to end terribly. I can feel it. I'm not snobbish like the others. I have my eyes on a certain someone, who is off limits due to the fact that they are in a different group than myself. She's tough, smart, pretty...though she needs to smile more. She kind of reminds me of Instructor Lulu, she was similar to Paine, only she would smile and she was in the same group as her husband, Coach Wakka. I find it odd how the two were both in the Rebel group when they went to school here, they are completely different from each other and act nothing like Rebel members, of course they are more in favor of the Rebel kids now than the other kids._

_I'm not interested in anything that's going on here. I'm better off just leaving quietly while I have the chance. It may seem cowardly of me, but I'm completely and utterly sick of being part of the goody two shoes bunch. They cause trouble one way or the other. They all think that because they have money they automatically get power as well. Everyone fears us because they think we'll get rid of them._

_Oh well. I guess leaving now is the best time._

* * *

**Genesis -  
**

_Yawn. That's all I've got to say. I'm nineteen and I'm only a senior. The problem with this whole choosing the next leader of the group is that all the guys in this school are complete and utter morons. Plus We're still going to be going to this school next year. Hello! We're just moving to the other side where all the older kids are...and where we'll get sent out on missions and training outside for the first time. We can still rule the school. We're going to have the same teachers and stuff, we'll just have more teachers too. I know all this because the leader of the Shadows, not Squall, he's the second in command technically if you want to think about it, is on the blitz team he says that next year when Squall is on the other side of the school he's going to step down, he's sick of all the arguments between the groups and knows that Squall doesn't actually go to the meetings he hires someone to listen in._

_Of course-Hold the phone! Who's that cute thing over there? I'm not one to play women...like most people expect out of me...but this girl is beautiful. She has straight shoulder length brown hair with black tips. Her bangs are side swept and fall in front of her right eye, not that she bothers to move it. Her eyes are a deep emerald and she's wearing- hold up! Her eyes are green? Hmm...swirls...Al bhed, cute. _

_Back on track...she's wearing a pair of tight dark wash flare jeans that hug her hips. A studded belt holds it in place and she's wearing a black spaghetti strap top. Her neck is bare and that means she's not in a group and she's not taken. Normally I wouldn't have taken in her apperance but something about her makes her different. Perhaps its the fact that she's so quiet when she gets up and throws out her lunch and isn't noticed by anyone. Now is the perfect time too, Squall said we needed to round up Shadows material, he never specified who was allowed and who wasn't._

_I'm just gonna go invite her to join._

**

* * *

**

**Sorry about the odd introduction. I just had the idea and went with it. I promise that I won't do this again because they are short and there are a lot of characters which takes up too much time. So each chapter is going to focus on a different group, until a certain point, then they will focus on a set of certain charcters per chap...its probably confusing to understand, but you'll see what I'm talking about.**

**Read and review please? It would be greatly appreciated. XOXO  
**

**-Cards of Resistance!**


	2. Shadows

**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy or Square Enix...I am just a fan...with games.**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Squall-18, Irvine-18, Vincent-18, Genesis-19, Nero-19, Aura-17  
**

**Teachers:**

**Grimoire Valentine-Math**

**Yep! Vincent's daddy is gonna be in this chapter...He's a math teacher...don't ask. Anyway. The teachers are only going to be announced when they are first introduced to the story. Thus all other teachers you will not know until later.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Shadows

Squall sat in the back of the classroom surrounded by his friends. Irvine was to the left of the cobalt blue eyed teen-he was talking animatedly to Vincent who sat in front of the cowboy wanna-be. Next to Vincent and in front of Squall was Genesis listening intently to Nero, who sat on the right of Squall. The leader of the Shadows paid no attention to the conversations his friends were having, the events of what happened earlier that day were still going through his mind.

_XxxX Flash back  
_

_"Excuse me. Miss Heartilly may I speak to you in private?" The brunette had asked calmly looking calmly at the female._

_A blond haired boy growled at him and stood up. "Listen Leonhart she wouldn't talk to you even if she was mildly interested in what you had to say, so back off," he said._

_Squall glared at the male and watched as the popular teenager flinched under his stare. Rinoa watched with pure anger as her ex-boyfriend cowered back into his seat. Her chocolate eyes returned to the boy in front of her only to stare into deep beautiful cobalt eyes. She shifted under his gaze, in his eyes she could see sincerity and hope hidden beneath a mask of determination and cold detachment. She stood up and nodded her head. "Alright. Where would you like to speak?" she replied._

_She could feel all eyes on her and him as they walked to the corner of the cafeteria. She leaned against the wall and he put one of his hands next to her head. "I was wondering if you'd like to join the Shadows," he said never breaking eye contact._

_Rinoa raised an eyebrow at him confused. The Shadows never asked anyone to join, especially a popular. What confused her even more was why he was asking her, she was a girl after all. She remembered her first day being told that The Shadows never ask girls to join them. "Why?"_

_Squall sighed and looked at the ground for a moment before returning her curious gaze with a serious one. "Because you don't fit in with the populars. You hesitate and prefer study over parties. I believe you'd make a fine addition to the team," he stated professionally._

_She bit her lip. She had thought perhaps it was something else that attracted him to her, she always knew he existed in the shadows of every class that she had._

_"I don't know. Can I think about it?" she asked unsure._

_Squall nodded before pulling out a small piece of paper. "Call me when you decide. And don't let anyone know why I had to talk to you,"_

_XxxX_

He sighed and looked at Genesis, he had somehow gotten a girl to join the group while he was talking to the raven haired beauty. How he had done it was beyond him. "Genesis," he said getting the attention of the entire group.

"Yes Squall?" the older teen replied looking directly at his leader.

Squall thought fro a moment before picking which question he was going to ask his friend first. "The girl who accepted The Shadows invitation...what can she do? Besides being stealthy?"

Genesis began playing with his hands nervously. "Well..." he began running a gloved hand through his red-brown hair. "She can prepanmksdfsd,"

He mumbled the last bit making the other four boys lean into him. "Repeat that again Genesis and don't mumble it," Squall ordered through gritted teeth, clearly his friend had done something he shouldn't have.

"She can preform magic...all different kinds, she's really advanced apparently so she's been bumped up to senior classes," He admitted his blue-green eyes falling to the floor.

Squall eyed him carefully and then thought for a moment. _Having a sorceress in our ranks isn't a bad idea, we could get away with more stuff and not get caught...maybe we could get into the office and finally look at the student files! And the teachers too! Calm down Squall._

He took a dep breath and put a finger to his chin. "What's her name...her **_full_** name,"

The three others looked intently at Genesis he'd kept the girls name a secret hoping to make them curious about her...and he was afraid of what they would say when they found out who had joined them. "Aura...Lockhart,"

Vincent smirked quickly before looking over at Nero who understood immediately what his friend was thinking. "Full access to the Lockhart mansion...You did great Genesis," Nero said a wiry grin on his face.

Vincent patted him on the back while Squall and Irvine looked at the two of them curiously. "Why do you need to get into the Lockhart mansion?"

Before any one could say another word a voice interrupted them. "Because the Lockhart mansion holds something very dear to them. I believe the statue of Chaos and Omega," a female answered before sitting down next to Genesis and in front of Nero.

Genesis smiled at her and nodded. "Yeah. How did you know?" Vincent asked looking at the girl with his vibrant red eyes.

The girl smiled and held his intense gaze. "Simple. Read your minds duh!" her attention turned to Genesis. "The answer is no,"

The four boys looked at Genesis curious. Genesis stuck his tongue out at the girl, which the female returned. "So. Do you guys want to come over tonight? My sister's will be out and Tifa will be at the bar all night. I'm having a select few over besides yourselves if you'd like to join. We're going to watch movies see where things go from there," she stated looking at Squall.

All the boys looked at Squall with pleading eyes. They hadn't been out for a while, and perhaps some mischief would occur. "Alright. When do you want us there?"

The girl thought for a moment. "How's six?"

Squall was about to answer when the sound of a throat clearly was heard. The six teens looked to the front of the room to see their math teacher, Mr. Valentine staring at the six of them curiously. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of us Miss Lockhart?"

The boys looked at Mr. Valentine shocked he usually didn't bother them since Vincent was his son and he was a Shadow when he was in school. Of course there was never a girl in the group so he must be perplexed as to why the girl was talking to the five boys. Squall knew it was his job to tell the teacher that she was part of the group. He raised his hand. "Mr. Valentine, a word in private please?" he asked distracting the teacher.

Mr. Valentine nodded and gave the class some math problems to do while him and Squall talked quietly in the hallway.

"Now tell me Squall, Miss Lockhart was talking to you why? She has no reason to, I was merely trying to stop her from disturbing any plans that needed to be perfected by you five," He stated.

Squall let out a breath. "This is going to be hard to believe Grimoire... But she's actually a Shadow," He said staring at his teacher his arms crossed.

Grimoire looked for signs of a joke, but found none. "Who made her a Shadow? This is insane! Not only is she a sorceress but her sisters are two Populars! We all though she would become a popular soon or later. We never imagined she'd join the Shadows," He whispered a hand on his forehead.

"Genesis invited her this morning and she accepted. Just think of the possibilities she's opened for the Shadows though. She's smarter than her sisters and with the help of magic we can do things we've never thought possible!" The brunette exclaimed as he thought about all the things they could do. "She could get information that no guy could get,"

Grimoire thought for a moment and then sighed. "Alright. She _is_ doing better than her older siblings, even Tifa isn't as good as her,"

The two returned to the classroom and went on with the class. Squall and the group were uninterrupted until the bell rang out signaling the next class. "See you guys tonight," Aura said before leaving the five boys alone.

* * *

** Author's note**

**I know not as long as the first chapter, but hey I broke down the groups so obviously its going to be shorter than the first. Please R&R!**

**CoR  
**


	3. Rebels

**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy or Square Enix...I am just a fan...with games.**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Tidus-18, Seifer-19, Gippal-18, Yuffie-16, Paine-17 Rosso-18, Brother-19, Aura-17  
**

**Teachers:**

**Cloud- Weapon Training  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Rebels

A frown was on his face as he drank the final drops of the metallic liquid. It was cool and parched his throat. A smile soon replaced his frown and he threw the bottle into the nearest trash can, missing of course. His six crew members laughed at him, earning a glare from their leader. They quieted down and continued to sit in the secluded area of the courtyard. They were hidden from view, but could see everything. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he watched two of the popular girls walk by, Yuna and Lenne, the twins. They were completely obnoxious he couldn't stand them. "Ti, what do you want to do?" Gippal asked adjusting his eye patch.

Tidus looked at his friend and frowned. He always wondered how his friend had lost his eye, but you never bring up a Rebels past unless you want to get beaten. Though he knew that if he asked his friend he would tell, Tidus respected him and had some of his own secrets. "What period is it?" he asked looking to Paine, a very close friend.

The two have known each other since they were little and were always causing chaos, it wasn't until Paine got into first grade and Tidus into second that things really took off. Tidus had met Gippal and Rosso in his class and they were just as devious as Tidus. They started hanging out and getting into more trouble as they got older and soon they met up with the rest of the group that is a tightly woven net. "We have Weapon training,"

Tidus nodded and motioned for his friends to follow him. Thankfully they had signed up for the same weapon training class and it didn't matter what age you were, so long as you got the homework done and could wield a weapon by the time you moved over. "Do you think he'll be mad?" Yuffie questioned skipping behind her leader.

She was loud, bubbly and no one knew why Tidus asked her to join...at first. When they saw how sneaky she was they understood. Her short raven locks bounced with every skip she took. "No Yuffie I think he'll be fine with it,"

Nothing else was said as they walked into the large training room where everyone else was ready to battle. Mr. Strife, or Cloud as he preferred looked over at the seven late students and nodded, a motion letting them know it was alright that they were late. Getting their weapons they each paired up, there being an odd number in the group, Tidus took the opportunity to pair up with Aura.

He watched as Brother and Rosso paired up, then Yuffie and Paine and Seifer and Gippal. The blond smiled and turned his attention back to the green-eyed teen before him. "So is tonight happening?" He asked getting into hi battle stance.

Aura grinned and flipped out her daggers. "Of course. My place, six thirty. Bring the usual's," she announced before they broke out in to an intense session making all those around them stop and watch in awe.

Tidus blocked the females dagger as it came down to hit him in the face. "Hey! don't hit the goods doll face," Tidus said before spinning around to hit Aura in the gut.

The girl flipped backwards barely missing the attack and landed lightly on her feet. "And that's with out magic _**honey**_," She emphasized the last word knowing the male would hate it.

Tidus growled at her and was about to continue attacking when a spiky blond haired male about twenty four stood between them. "That's enough you two," he said with a laugh hidden in his voice. "I don't want to hold you two after to clean up my room, it's Friday after all,"

Cloud nodded to the two students and everyone else went back to training while they relaxed by the window. "I could have kicked your ass," Tidus whispered before taking a drink of water.

Aura laughed. "Then you wouldn't have had much fun later tonight at the party," she said laying on the large window sill.

The sills were specially made so students could use them as platforms while in training, making the windows break less often, which worked.

Cloud walked over to the two teens with a small smile on his face. "You two always go all out when you partner up. Why don't you make it permanent? I'll give you a free period this period and you two can come after school for an hour everyday except Fridays and you'll get extra credit for it too. sound like a deal?" he questioned looking from one teen to the other.

"I'm game. You Ti?" Aura asked a smile on her lips.

Tidus nodded. "Count me in Cloud! this will be awesome we can do anything we want during free period...Hey wait why after school and why would this be a free period?" the blond asked frowning.

Cloud shook his head. "Because you two will be focusing on each other so much that you will stop the rest of the class. That and I can stop you to give you pointers and you'll get the whole gym to yourselves, you won't have to stay in one small area," the teacher replied turing to watch the rest of the class. "Seifer! In the corner now! You know not to harm your opponent! This is a training session not a duel!"

"Tidus would you kindly escort Gippal to the hospital wing? his arm is bleeding far to much to continue training today,"

Tidus nodded and jumped off the sill before waving goodbye to his friends. "So...are you a Rebel then? You never struck me as being one, even now, everyone claims and hopes you'll be a Popular," Cloud said sitting next to the female.

Aura rolled her eyes. "No I'm not. Tidus and I are just really good friends. We've known each other since middle school, we weren't as close until freshman year but that's okay," The female said calmly. "How are things with you and Tifa?"

"Fine...Do you think that she'll be okay with this? Or is it too much?" The blond male asked pulling out a small box.

Aura opened it and saw a gold ring with a small wolf on it. The mouth of the wolf was open and held a diamond, it was just the right size. "It's perfect. She's never been into the large lavish things. I mean she does work at a bar. Good luck!" She picked up her water bottle and towel before heading out the door as the bell rang.

* * *

** Author's note**

**Hope you enjoyed. R&R let me know.  
**

**CoR  
**


	4. Strange Pairing part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy or Square Enix...I am just a fan...with games.**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Tidus-18, Seifer-19, Gippal-18, Yuffie-16, Aura-17, Yuna-18, Lenne-18, Squall-18, Rinoa-18, Genesis-19, Irvine-18, Selphie-17, Quistis-18, Shuyin-18, Rikku-16  
**

**Teachers:**

**only those mentioned by the characters  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Strange Pairing part one

"So, what did Squall want today at lunch?"

"Selphie! It's none of your business...but seriously what did he want?" Quistis said picking up a chocolate covered strawberry that was on a platter in front of her.

Aura laughed while pulling out a tray of chocolate chip cookies. She turned towards her girl friends and placed the cookies on the stove top. She watched as her long time friend struggled to hide a very deep secret that only Aura knew about. "He just wanted to ask me about the homework that's due on Monday. Nothing else I swear," Rinoa stated nonchalantly before popping some skittles into her mouth.

Aura giggled and got all attention on her. She smiled at her friends, and then the smile faded as she jumped off the counter and ran into the foyer. "You lying whores! What happened?" Her remark was sarcastic and meant as a joke towards her older twin sisters.

Yuna laughed and Lenne rolled her eyes. "Well if you must know, and I know that you do. Yuna finally broke up with Baralai since clearly he's not interested in her...and I sent Victor to the hospital when he tried to rape me. The police are coming over tomorrow so try not to tear the place apart," The brown eyed brunette said combing a hand through her hair.

Aura nodded. "Of course...Would you like to join us? The guys will be here later. That's when the real fun starts. Of course you don't have to it's an open invite though,"

The two girls looked at each other and smiled before running up the stairs to their rooms to change into something more appropriate. Sighing The red-brown haired female headed back to her friends in the kitchen. They were all looking at her expectantly. "Yuna and Lenne will be joining us this evening. Thank god I invited as many guys as I did," She muttered knowing her friends would hear.

The girls looked at her and smiled. "So...who did you invite? I'm dieing to know," Yuffie asked her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

All the girls looked at Aura with the same look. "The usual...and then some. Any way it doesn't matter I've chosen who you are going to be paired with later on tonight," She said a grin on her face.

There was a knock on the front door and the sound of feet rushing in as it opened on its own. "We're in the kitchen!" Selphie shouted knowing who it must be.

Sure enough Seifer walked into the room a moment later and scooped up Quistis. "Hey lovely," he whispered kissing the blond on the cheek.

His green eyes scanned the room landing on each female, all suppressing giggles. "Ladies," he nodded towards Aura and winked playfully at her.

He released his girlfriend and sat on the chair he had picked her up from. Quistis slid into his lap and reached for another chocolate covered strawberry for herself. Seifer waited for the girls to settle down before saying anything more. "Thanks for this afternoon Aura...the principal and headmaster are going to keep extremely close tabs on Seymour," He said picking up a slice of pineapple and eating it.

Aura shrugged. "It's not the first time I've had the request to read the minds of ALL the students in the school to find out how they feel about someone. I just wish they wouldn't I don't like reading others minds, I prefer just reading their expressions and body language and using my magic for other things that are necessary," She explained quickly.

"Hey You know what I just remembered!!" Rikku exclaimed jumping up and down and going over to Aura. "I saw you with that guy...Um...Genesis? Yeah! What did he want?"

Aura shrugged. "Hey Seifer...weren't you taking Quisty out to dinner?"

Seifer smiled. "Thanks for reminding me! Come on babe I've got this awesome resturant to go to," He said picking up his girlfriend and leaving just as Yuna and Lenne walked in the room.

"Sooo..." Yuna began sitting on a seat.

Lenne flicked back some of her hair and sat on the counter next to her sister. "What are we doing?"

A bang was heard and a whole bunch of laughter filled the hallway as the rest of the group arrived. Yuffie stopped bouncing in the corner and dropped her cookie when she saw who was invited to the party. Shuyin, Vincent, Irvine, Squall, Genesis, Tidus and Gippal walked through the room laughing like old friends. "So you guys do this every Friday?" Irvine asked Looking at the popular boy.

Shuyin nodded and motioned to his brother. "And Tidus and I get along fine out of school,"

They all looked up to see the girls staring at them, the only one with a knowing grin was Aura. "Alright people settle down! I think it's time we went down stairs and watched the movie on the screen!" The red-brown haired female announced picking up the platters of junk food.

A servant came over and tried to take the platters from the girl but she brushed them off, whispering something to her instead. Everyone shrugged and followed the girl to the basement. "Um...Aura the only one who knows how to operate the theater is Dad...and he's not here," Yuna said as they all sat down on the large horseshoe shaped couch.

Aura sighed and started turning on the equipment. "No...I'm the only other person who knows,"

Before anyone could say anything she started the movie and everyone settled in, not caring if they were leaning against someone they hardly knew.

XxxX

When the movie was finished Aura stood up and smiled at everyone. She was holding seven keys, causing everyone to wonder what was going on. "Alright so as some of you know, after the movie we all like to split up. For those of yo who are new I'll explain," She started looking at everyone. "I will be choosing who you will be spending the night with since I am hosting, but I'm putting a twist on it. These seven keys unlock the rooms we will be staying in for the night. I will be handing them over to Harold, our Butler and he will be locking us in for the night. This won't be a problem since every room has a bathroom. There is also a surprise for you in the room. Tomorrow morning at ten the doors will be unlocked and breakfast will be served in the pool room. Now I shall begin with the pairings,"

Yuna and Lenne looked at each other and frowned. "Don't worry Yunie, Lenne, she knows what she's doing, and whoever you get paired up with will explain more," Selphie whispered when she saw the two.

"Alright, first, Rinoa and Squall. Take this key and go to the secon to last door in the west wing on the right. Olivia will be outside your door. She will take the key from you before you enter, if you don't give it to her you'll forfeit your night and privileges for a month,"

Rinoa growled at the girl and took the key. "I hate you. You know going a month without privileges is impossible for me," she muttered to Aura.

Aura only smiled and took the next key. "Selphie and Irvine. Same thing,"

"Now hold on darlin' I've got a question. What is this privilege?" Irvine asked before taking the key.

Selphie jumped onto his back and stole his cowboy hat giggling. "Simple Irvy Honey. For a months worth of meeting you can't have any sex. So you'd come to the meeting and then have to sit in a room all alone for thirty meets!" she relpied happily.

Irvine smiled. "well now I can't have that happen,"

Aura nodded to him. "Second room in the east wing. On your right,"

Aura looked at Tidus and smiled. He knew he was going to be paired with Aura for sure, they always were, and she was the best. "Yuna, you'll be with Tidus. Your going to be in the west wing third room on the left. No complaining," She said.

She was looking at Tidus mostly giving him a warning glare, before smiling sweetly at her sister and handing her the key. "Yuffie with Vincent. You're the second to last on the left in the east wing,"

Yuffie jumped up and grabbed the key before pulling a reluctant and blushing Vincent out of the room. Aura smiled and turned back to the remaining people. "Lenne, Shuyin, you will be in the frist room in the west wing to the right,"

The two got up, glaring at each other and Shuyin quickly took the key out of Aura's hand. "Sneaky little bitch," He whispered before walking out of the room with Lenne behind him.

"Rikku, Gippal lest room on the right in the East wing," She tossed the key to Gippal and the two Al bheds got up and left the room without a word.

Aura smiled and motioned for Genesis to get up and follow her. "We're the last room on the left in the west wing. It's not going to be a problem is it?"

Genesis grabbed the girls hand and pulled her towards him. "No,"

* * *

** Author's note**

**I know I kinda just stopped it in the middle of a rather good part. But the next part is going to be vaguely similar to the intro's so I decided to break the chapters up. R&R Please!  
**

**CoR  
**


	5. Strange pairing part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own any final fantasy or Square Enix...I am just a fan...with games.**

**Characters in this chapter:**

**Tidus-18, Gippal-18, Yuffie-16, Aura-17, Yuna-18, Lenne-18, Squall-18, Rinoa-18, Genesis-19, Irvine-18, Selphie-17, Shuyin-18, Rikku-16  
**

**Teachers:**

**only those mentioned by the characters  
**

* * *

Chapter 4: Strange Pairing part two

Rinoa Slammed the door to the bedroom behind her. Squall had entered first and she had given the key to Olivia, hesitantly. "She's such a sneaky little bitch! I should have known something was up when she didn't tell us who she invited!" She yelled.

She landed face first on the king size bed and took a deep breath. "Has she always been sneaky?" Squall asked.

Rinoa sat up and looked at him. He was sitting in an armchair, his legs spread apart. His rich chocolate locks fell in his stormy blue eyes. She noted the scar going across his face and made a mental note to ask about it...eventually. He was wearing a pair of dark wash jeans a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. Overall Rinoa gave him the grade as one of the cutest, sexiest guys she'd EVER seen. Even Shuyin didn't compare to him, then again she never did like Shuyin all that much, she only dated him because he was popular and so was she, she couldn't date anyone else or else it would upset the balance of life.

"Oh...Um...Y-yeah she has. She's always pulling pranks and stuff, ever since we were little and some how she never gets caught. I only know because I am usually dragged into it along with Rikku and Yuffie,"

Squall nodded. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. She was so innocent...yet here she was at a sex party. He found her attractive appearance wise, he still didn't know too much about her to make up his mind about her personality. "Squall..."

God his name sounded amazing coming off her lips. "....Yes?"

He watched as she bit her lip nervously, he took note of it. Her hands rested in her lap, intertwined. He noticed her bra strap had fallen down her shoulder from underneath her navy blue v-neck tee, it was black. He took in a breath and held it. "If I join the Shadows...will I still be able to hang out with my friends?" she asked tilting her head.

Squall nodded. "Yes. Irvine is part of the Shadows and he's always hanging around Selphie. I don't know why, she's too bubbly. We are very discreet about who we are and find it easier to melt into another group to keep suspicions off us," He explained.

Rinoa nodded. "Alright then. I'll join,"

* * *

Irvine threw off his leather trench coat and laid on the bed. "C'mon Sefie! It's a really nice bed. We won't do anythin' you don't want to do. I promise!" The cowboy announced patting a place on the bed next to him.

Selphie shook her head and jumped on top of her long time boyfriend. "Irvy?"

Irvine smiled and wrapped his arms around the petite girls waist. "Yes darlin'?" he asked closing his eyes, tired from the strange day.

Selphie sighed and looked at her boyfriend. "Well it's just that Aura is clearly up to something. I mean I know she didn't pair us all up for no reason. And I know for a fact that she hasn't been reading any minds so she shouldn't know about us. We've been very discreet...so why did she pair us together?" the brunette said playing with Irvine's hair.

Irvine sighed and smiled. "Aura is smart. She always could figure people out just by looking at them, at least that's what you told me. Honestly I want to say that she's pairing people off with those she knows would get together eventually if it wasn't for the social status at school," Irvine said a smile on his lips.

Selphie laughed and then stopped as she thought about all the possible pairings. "But Tidus and Yunie! Come oooooon they are so different! Tidus is a complete whore who will sleep with anyone and seems to have a thing for Aura! And Yunie just broke up with Baralai! Not only that but as far as I know she's only kisses him ONCE! Okay now how are they perfect for each other?" she asked rolling off Irvine's chest and onto the king size bed next to him.

Irvine shrugged. "Think of it this way; Tidus and Yuna are complete opposites. Like completely. They'll complement each other perfectly! And then Squally boy and Rinoa! she'll break him out of the norm. Honestly Aura had to know what she was doing. She watches people. She doesn't enjoy breaking into the minds of those around her to give them privacy and allows them to make their own choices rather than look into their futures to tell them which they should take and which they shouldn't," he said calmly brushing some of the shorter strands of hair out of Selphie's face. "Now let's sleep I'm tired and need as much strength as possible for tomorrow,"

* * *

Yuna looked around the room. She frowned and realized that she had never been in this particular room before and wondered how that was even possible since she explored the huge mansion when she was younger. What confused her even more than that was how her younger sister knew about the room. She frowned and thought back to when they were all younger, Aura DID vanish for hours at a time, it was strange yet none of them wondered where she went, as long as she turned back up unscathed, and she usually did.

She spotted the 'surprise' that her sister was talking about and rolled her eyes, yet she still went towards the chilled champagne and poured herself a generous glass. "Hey! I wouldn't do that," A voice stated as the door closed.

Yuna looked at Tidus and frowned. "Why not?"

"Aura has a tendency to lace her liquors with...enhancers...and I don't think she was expecting you and your sister to be home...thus this room was most likely supposed to be ours. I wouldn't drink it if you don't want to have sex," Tidus explained calmly.

Yuna shook her head and put the glass down before turning towards the blonde. She looked him over, not being subtle about it. He had the blue button up shirt and baggy jeans, cute for any guy, but on him, they looked amazing. She found herself blushing and looking at her bare feet. "I-I um...what do you usually do at these parties?" She asked sitting on the bed.

Tidus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Well it all depends. We all have our preferred person but it's completely up to the hostess to pair people up. Some of us have sex, like Rinoa, she can barely go a week without sex, but sometimes she manages... Aura on the other hand can go months without it and since I'm usually paired with her I can handle the same. We talk and play games and get to know each other and make sure everything in life is going alright. We're a tight knit group to be honest and consider ourselves family, we just can't allow ourselves to be seen in public...just yet," He stated sitting next to Yuna.

Yuna looked at him, her bi-colored eyes bore into his. "What about tonight? Were you and Aura going to?"

Tidus looked away. "Most likely but I can go without it. Clearly she's planning something, otherwise she would have placed people differently,"

The brunettes forehead creased. "What could she possibly be planning? I know she's clever and devious but what could she possibly be planning that has to do with all of us? I mean we're all so-so different!" She exclaimed.

Tidus grimaced and turned to look the girl directly in the eye. "New world Order,"

* * *

"So lemme get this straight," Vincent began rubbing his temples. "She wants to get as many people as possible to destroy the school?"

Yuffie shook her head and uncorked the wine bottle her friend had placed in their room. Sniffing it she took a huge gulp of it before handing it to Vincent, who took it withour hesitation. "Yes and no,"

She sat down and looked at her feet. "She want's to get as many people together as possible to create an 'army' of students to completely reorganize the school so there aren't popular's, Turks, Rebels, and Shadows... it's hard to explain. I mean she is the one who originally started this get together. We were outraged at first and then realized that we weren't all that different, I'm not sure about exactly what she's planning because she won't tell ANYONE!" Yuffie stated laying on the bed.

Vincent nodded and put the bottle down on the end table. "Ah, so she _that_ clever,"

Yuffie only nodded with a frown plastered on her face.

* * *

Lenne laid on the bed with her eyes closed. The next thing she knew an assault of rough kisses trailed down her neck and up to her lips. She gasped at the suddenness of the kisses, but kissed back with as much force as her partner. The thrill that went through her body made it impossible for her to think straight. All she knew was that she was kissing Shuyin, her least favorite person in the world, but she couldn't stop herself because something about kissing him seemed completely and utterly right, perfect and fitting for their situation, besides there were no strings attached right?

Something told her she wouldn't want anyone else to ever touch her again after tonight, anyone except him. She refused to accept the inevitable but knew all the same that it wouldn't matter since his touch seemed to warrant more as he moved. She found herself biting his bottom lip and pulling at his thick blond hair, earning a growl from him. She felt him press himself against her so she sank deeper into the mattress. His weight was nothing to her and she found herself enjoying the feeling of his bare hands traveling up her thighs. "Wait,"

The male broke away and looked into her deep brown eyes. "I-I'm not-"

"No problem," he replied looking away.

She felt him move to get off her but she held her hands firmly around his neck making his deep ocean blue eyes snap back to her the look in them was confusion. "That doesn't mean I want you off me,"

* * *

Genesis grinned and pressed Aura against the closed door. He kissed her fervently and felt the girl push him away in an instant. He knew he couldn't fuck up with girl, she was on his mind all day, insanely enough. This day just seemed to get weirder and weirder. He backed away and sat in a chair. he was biting his bottom lip nervously and decided that he would be quiet until she wanted him to talk, it was only logical since he wasn't sure if he'd done something wrong or if she had something on her mind.

Aura was looking at the ground and biting her lip. "Um...So I really need to talk to you about somethings. Now I know you're not the leader of the Shadows and what not but I think I should run this by you before I go to Squall," She whispered sitting next to him.

Genesis nodded and remained quiet. "So I want to destroy the elite's,"

"What?"

Aura looked him directly in the eye. "You know what I'm saying. The elite's have ruled over the school for far too long. I want to get rid of the popular's because they have only their own interests in mind, the Turks are taking money the rebels are starting to get too big and the Shadows scare the shit out of everyone," She explained calmly.

"Yeah, that's kind of how things work," Genesis stated scratching his nose.

Aura sighed and shook her head. "I'm sick of people being told what they can and can't be. I mean EVERYONE wants me to be a popular since everyone in my family was in the group. I'm not popular material! I hate them," She explained her hands turning into fists.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "So what do you want to do exactly?"

"Turn the school into mass chaos,"

* * *

** Author's note**

**I cranked the shit out of this chapter! I mean legit I typed it in like four hours! Daaaaaaaaaamn! I want you guys to reply if at all possible! I mean come on!!!!!!!!!!!! Four hours and with people talking to me no less. haha R&R  
**

**CoR  
**


	6. Morning after

**Author notes:**

**right sooo I forgot Gippal and Rikku...and I realized why...I'm NOT doing sex scenes...at least not this early.**

**Characters:**

**It's going to be Squall, Aura, Gippal, Rinoa, Rikku, Genesis, Vincent, Irvine, Tidus, Yuna, Baralai, Paine, Shuyin, Lenne, Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Yuffie, Seifer  
**

* * *

Chapter 6:Morning after

Rinoa Stretched as she laid on the lounge chair. Last night was interesting and eventful. She knew Aura had something up her sleeve, and when she asked the girl earlier that morning her young friend only shrugged her off. A shadow blocked her artificial sunlight as she sat by the indoor swimming pool that the Lockhart's owned. Opening her eyes she saw Squall, in black swim trunks grinning evilly at her. She gasped as he scooped her up and threw her into the pool, before following. Breaking the surface coughing and attempting to get to the side of the pool, Rinoa searched frantically until she felt strong arms wrap around her to keep her up. She let out a surprised squeal and waited for her captor-Squall- to do something like dunk her. Though it never came, instead she found herself by the edge of the pool. "This is what you were looking for?" He whispered the grin evident in his voice.

Rinoa nodded and reached out to grab hold of the cement siding, only to be pulled away from it. She turned to look at her new leader confused. Squall only shrugged and kept a stoic face. She attempted again and again, each time failing miserably. Frustrated she crossed her arms in front of her and let out a huff. She thought for a moment. what would annoy him the most?

A grin broke out on her face. "So Squall who do you have a crush on?"

She soon started talking animatedly hoping to Hyne that he would get sick and tired of her talking.

* * *

Aura set down Genesis' phone before hoping on top of the counter. Genesis had her pinned down in an instant, claiming her lips. Aura let her hands take hold of the auburn haired males hair and tug at it lightly causing a growl from Genesis and a giggle from her. "So. You called everyone?" he whispered pocketing his phone.

Aura nodded and opened the cabinet next to her head before pulling out an assortment of different ingredients on the table. Genesis backed away from the younger and watched intently as she began making different things. "So why are you cooking and not the cooks? I'm sure they get paid to do this kind of stuff," he joked walking up behind the female and wrapping his arms around her waist.

Aura laughed and shook her head. "I always make my own breakfast when the gang is around and give the cook the weekend off. trust me, it would be chaos in here if anyone else was cooking breakfast for us," she said.

Genesis moved away from the girl and nodded. "Makes sense. What is for lunch anyway?"

"Pancakes, Waffles, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, fruit salad, french toast, omelets, egg sandwiches. You name it Aura's making it!" Tidus announce walking into the room, hair wet and buttoning up his shirt.

Genesis looked at the female with raised eyebrows. Aura glared at Tidus. "She know what everyone wants. You know mind reader," the blond announced before walking out of the room, most likely to find Yuna.

* * *

Squall rolled his eyes. She was starting to get on his nerves with her non stop talking, but he assumed it was only to annoy him, so he wasn't letting her go. He wasn't paying attention to anything she was saying, but noted that she had abruptly stopped talking. Looking up he saw why she had stopped. Gippal was standing in front of them, frowning. "Aura finished breakfast, and she invited more people over. Apparently she wants to talk to all of us about something that could change our lives forever,"

the blond rebel left as soon as the words left his mouth and entered the kitchen. Squall let go of Rinoa and climbed out of the pool, not caring that he was dripping wet, or that Rinoa was lagging behind him. Entering the kitchen he saw everyone from teh night before at the large kitchen table, and then Seifer and Quistis who were sitting at the island in the middle of the kitchen, along with Paine and Baralai. He frowned as he scanned the room further for other's who weren't present the night before. To his surprise he saw Zell standing off to one side of the kitchen looking out of place as he jumped up and down and threw punches at an invisible punching bag. Sighing the brunette grabbed a plate and filling it with food. He watched as Rinoa entered and did the same, before leaning against the counter next to him. "Alright everyone!" Aura exclaimed standing on one of the chairs.

Everyone stopped their conversing and watched the female. "As you know we are all from different Elite groups. I'm not going to name whose in what, because that does not matter," she began glancing around the room. "I want tell you all the idea I have,"

Squall was intrugued by his friends mysterious comment. "I want to cause Chaos in the school. I want to break the powers of the elite's. Destroy them. I want to be able to hang out with my friends and not be thrown into a stupid stereo typical group that our predecessors made. And I want you to help. Anyone in?"

the room was silent, the hyper blond and the hyper raven haired female were still. All eyes only looked at the female. "How do you intend to do this?" Squall's voice was low and almost inaudible, had it not been dead quiet.

Aura smirked. "Well the teachers are strongly for the groups, because half of them, if not all of them were once in one. We have to convince them that everyone is the same, that we all get along because no one is better than the other. I want to start by having us ALL of us sit together at lunch, talk to each other in the halls, then slowly we get those who aren't part of any group to join us, and we spread out, sit with those who we normally wouldn't sit with. With any luck the school board will have a meeting, and want us to go back to the way things were. The more people we have on our side, the less likely this is to happen. There's also the possibility that they appoint new students to make up each group, another reason we need to get as many people as possible to side with us, this should only take a couple months," She said.

"How do you expect them to join us?" Gippal asked. "Some won't be as willing,"

Aura grinned and no one liked the look on her face. "Well some need help in classes. I know the rebels are quiet good in weapons training...THAT is a big step. If one or two of you trained other students you could get their support. Then I know Vincent enjoys the theater kids company,"

Vincent let out a low growl. "I'm not likely where this is going,"

Yuffie bounced over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, causing the male to tense. "Don't worry Vincent! I'll try out for the play with you!"

realization dawned on the people in the room. "So Tomorrow at lunch we will sit with each other?" Paine piped up, the grin only vaguely noticeable on her face.

Aura nodded. "Yes, for the first few weeks I want us to have just us hang out together, it will thrown the school off for a while, I mean we need to get to know each other better before we destroy the school,"

Everyone nodded. "What do you think Squall?"

everyone looked at the Shadows leader. Storm blue eyes met with sapphire and a quick curt nod was all the group needed. "Great. Let's see...There's one, two..." she began counting the number of people in the room. "Right...so twenty-two of us total,"

"We won't be able to fit that many people at one table," Baralai commented.

Zell stopped his punches and sighed. "Simple just go to the janitor and ask for...like three rectangular tables. Put them together and then sit around them,"

Everyone looked at the blond with the odd tattoo on his face in shock. "What? Being dumb is an act,"

Seifer snorted. "Yeah? you sure chicken-wuss,"

Quistis rolled her eyes and punched her boyfriend in the arm. Hard. "Ow! Quisty! I was only joking,"

Aura smiled and jumped off the chair as everyone started talking again. Lenne, Shuyin, Tidus and Yuna had remained silent as the girl talked. "Umm...so that means we can date whoever we want openly right? We don't have to keep it a secret anymore?" Lenne questioned making the room fall silent again.

Aura laughed and leaned up against Genesis, who was standing by the fridge. "Of course! it would only make sense. I mean everyone knows you and Shu are together now, even though you clearly _**hate**_ each others guts," The red-brown haired female responded her giggles continuing.

Everyone looked at the two al bheds in the corner. They were whispering something and it peeked everyone's interest. Gippal was holding Rikku's hands trying to convince her about something. The blond female was shaking her head vigorously. Aura raised an eyebrow. "Gippal shuddup and kiss her already, that's what she wants,"

Everyone held their breath at her comment, and Rikku stuck her tongue out at her friend right before Gippal claimed her lips. "I've been wanting to do that for a while," He murmured resting his forehead against Rikku's.

The female giggled and rolled her eyes. "Glad you finally did,"

* * *

**Author's note: not what I was planning originally buuuuuuut that's okay. I think a couple extra chapters is what I owe you anyway. I hope you enjoy. R&R please! The next chapter will be much more organized.**


	7. Surprise, Surpirse

**Author notes:**

**Hope you liked the last chappy! Now I'm going to focus on pairings...mostly squnia, Tiuna, and Shunne in this chappy.**

**Umm you'll notice in the previous chapters that Aura hair and eyes change...that's down for a reason, it's not a mistake.  
**

**Characters:**

**Squall, Rinoa, Tidus, Yuna, Shuyin, Lenne**

**teachers:**

**Laguna...not saying what he is, you have to read and find out!  
**

* * *

Chapter 7: Surprise, Surprise

He loved his jet black sixty-nine Chevy impala. It might have been old school, but hey what was he going to do? He liked his old cars, they were powerful and much prettier than the new crappy excuses for cars. he drove down the street looking for a particular house, he smiled for a moment when he found it. He pulled into the driveway and honked his horn before waiting. A moment later his raven-haired beauty stepped outside of her home and rushed to the car. "Oh my god your car is beautiful!" She exclaimed as she jumped in.

Squall was happy. He let his lips form a small smile as he pulled out of the girls driveway. He listened intently to Rinoa as she chattered about random things. His mind soon wandered to why he had picked her up today. He never picked anyone, not even his own. She was just special. "Hey Squall?"

The boy snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Rinoa quickly signing that he was listening. "Why did you decide to pick me up? I mean I have my own car,"

Squall shrugged staring out the windshield. He liked her maybe? He shook the thought out of his head. Of course he liked her that's the reason he invited her to join the Shadows...though with Aura's plan that really won't matter anymore. He stopped at a red light and ignored the glare he was getting from the petite raven haired female next to him. "Fine don't answer me! I'll just make sure everyone knows that you have a major crush on me and that we're going out,"

The stormy eyed teen looked at the female. "Whatever,"

He watched as the female turned to look at him. "Really? Honest to Hyne Squall, I'll do it. Just tell me the reason," she said fiddling with he bag strap.

Squall started driving ignoring the girl still, he didn't want to answer. "Ready?" he asked not even glancing at the female.

"Not until you tell me,"

Squall sighed and looked out the windshield. There weren't many students yet, since they were early, just like he liked. "Rinoa...I um..Well-I-I," he frowned and dropped his gaze to the steering wheel.

"Squall, look at me,"

Reluctantly the brown haired teenager looked over at the female. Before he could register what was happening he found Rinoa somehow sitting in his lap, kissing him, and somehow avoiding the car horn. "Don't be so uptight, kay?" she whispered smiling. "I feel the same,"

Squall looked at the girl shocked as she opened his door and crawled off his lap. He shook his head and let a small smile form on his lips before it vanished.

* * *

Tidus stretched and yawned. Then he realized he wasn't in his bed...and therefore wasn't in his room. He felt a body on top of him. Yes indeed a body that felt familiar. I body that he didn't want to lose...though he wasn't going to let anyone know that. Wrapping his arms protectively around the petite female form that he knew to be Yuna's. Hyne he enjoyed just being around her. Talking to her was much more interesting than when he was with Aura, not that she wasn't interesting, it was just...Yuna was different. He didn't know why but he felt like she was teh only person for him, and that was something he wasn't going to let go of. Maybe that's why he felt something towards Aura, because she was Yuna's sister, and he needed to meet the brunette, even though he thought she was just an popular fake. She wasn't. She was always kind, sweet, innocent, beautiful, and he wanted to keep her that way.

A sigh from the female of his thoughts made him look down at her. He felt bed waking her, but knew she wouldn't miss a day of school. "Yuna...Yuna wake up. We're gonna be late for school," he wasn't planning on staying in class though.

Yuna wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tightly as she buried her face into his chest. "No. No. No. Skipping today. Stay in bed. Warm,"

The blond laughed and pet the girls head, though he complied. He would do whatever she wanted, and if she wanted to stay in bed, then he'd stay with her...then again she was holding on tightly and wasn't going to let go, he knew that. "You sure?"

He watched as her head nodded an lifted off his chest to stare at him. His breath caught in his throat as he stared into deep emerald and sapphire eyes. Hyne she was perfect. And her eyes were just, so...Yuna. He had never seen anyone with two different colored eyes, he thought it was amazing and suited her perfectly. "I'm positive. Besides, you promised to show me a few things in bed remember?"

Tidus grinned and claimed her lips. "You do know what you're asking for right? I mean. Not only did we just start going out...but you've never actually...um...had sex before have you?" He was confused, and slightly embarrassed to be asking his new girlfriend this.

He knew that if it was anyone else he wouldn't have asked, he would have just done. But Yuna was different, special. He wanted to go at her pace and make her happy, it was a strange and welcomed feeling, and he enjoyed it. "Well once I did...but I was REALLY REALLY drunk and it wasn't good," she began. "If you want to wait I can. But I mean it was only the one time and it was about three years ago sooo I kind of need this,"

Oh hyne. No she didn't. Yuna drunk and having sex? he never would have guessed, but still, if she wanted it he'd give it to her, and he would make her enjoy every moment of it. Grinning he roughly brought his lips to hers and began undressing her.

* * *

Shuyin walked down the hallway, his arm draped around Lenne. She was amazing. He couldn't get enough of her, and he knew that Tidus couldn't get enough of her twin. It was funny how it all worked out, but hey, as long as he was happy he didn't want to think about it. He smiled and high fived Squall as they passed the Shadow and Rinoa. He wasn't jealous anymore, then again he knew Rinoa had her eyes on someone else the whole time they were going out, just like he had his eye on Lenne. He would never admit it, but she had taken his heart the moment he saw her all those years back. What was it? Seventh grade? yeah, that sounded right. He nodded to Seifer and Quistis, both whom were leaning against a wall chatting. Aura was letting them have free range, and it felt great. He would have been afraid to date Lenne before because not only had he just broken up with Rinoa, but no one dated the twin sisters in the school, it was law. He knew they all said fuck the rules the other day, and they were all so much happier.

Stopping at Lenne's locker he gave her a deep passion filled kiss. Ignoring the stares and shocked faces of all the people who saw them. There went his credibility, oh well he didn't care anymore. They were bringing the school down into chaos and this was how it started. "I love you," he whispered.

He had never said those words. Not once. Rinoa just didn't hold those special words, and he refused to say them until he actually meant them, one hundred and ten percent, and with Lenne he knew they weren't going to be apart for very long. He buried his face in her hair and kissed her neck, making her giggle. "I mean it. I've never said thsoe words to anyone, not even Rinoa," He whispered noting the lavender sent that could only be described as her.

"A-are you k-kidding?" she asked spinning around and looked at him with wide brown eyes.

The blond shook his head, making his thick locks hit his face. Lenne gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into Shuyin's neck. Tears were falling down her cheeks as she held onto him tightly. She never thought he'd say those words to her, then again she never imagined that they would ever actually go out. "I love you too. Please don't ever leave me," she whispered holding him tighter.

Shuyin wrapped his arms around her protectively and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Never. I promise," and he meant it. Nothing was going to break them apart.

"Ahem- You know the rules! No PDA's!" A deep, yet clumsy sounding voice said.

The two teens jumped apart and looked at the floor when they realized that the Headmaster of the ENTIRE school was in front of them. "Sorry Headmaster Liore. I-It won't happen again," Shuyin said keeping his head down.

"Well I hope it does! We need to get rid of that rule! They just don't understand that teenagers are going to date! How else are they supposed to find their soul mate? Eh? Here if any teacher tries to stop you give them this. They'll shut up immediately," The dark brown haired male said, his brown eyes shining with joy. "And please call me Laguna!"

Lenne bowed and took the small note. "Thank you headmaster," she muttered before wrapping her arm around Shuyin's.

"Now Have either of you seen my son? Squall Lionheart?"

The two stiffened. Was it possible that the two were related? It didn't seem likely, but looking closely, you could see similarities between the two men, meaning Squall looked like his mother. "H-he's your son?! Why the hell didn't he tell us that before?" Shuyin said scratching his head.

"Um Headma- I mean Laguna...what, um what group were you part of?" Lenne asked.

Laguna frowned at the question before realization formed on his face. "Ahhh! You mean the elites? Well, it's really interesting actually. I was in all of the groups...and leader of the Rebels, it's kind of how the whole leader thing started, before there were just groups. There's only one other person I know of who is in all the groups...Aura Lockhart. Apparently she's been able to get connections into all the groups, even the turks! Now that's impressive! I mean I had to work my ass off just to get in, I heard she was accepted as soon as she fired one shot in the range,"

Lenne and Shuyin looked at each other worried. "Um. Squall went that way with Rinoa Heartilly,"

Shuyin pointed in the direction he had come and watched as the cheerful headmaster took off down the hall.

* * *

**Author note:**

**hahaha! yesss Laguna rules the enitre school, I mean he IS president of Esthar still buuut he funds the whole school basically since Squall goes to school there, and he did in fact get nominated for the position of ultimate headmaster if you want to get really technical about it. I hope you enjoy! Oh! I know you are going to enjoy the next chapter.**

**~Dissidia  
**


	8. No waaaaaay!

**Author notes:**

**I hope that the last chapter was good...I mean I feel bad not updating as soon as I can...it's just that I need to really think through each chapter and that kind of takes a bit of time...plus college-haaaaaate school- not a whole lot of time. Sorry for not updating sooner!  
**

**Characters:**

**Gippal, Rikku, Paine, Baralai, Aura, Genesis, Tseng, Elena, ****Cissinei, Vincent and Yuffie  
**

**teachers:**

** Cid Highwind-Machine Studies, Raine-Drama  
**

* * *

Chapter 8: No waaaaay!

" Boy. What's the answer?" A rough voice yelled through the quiet room.

Gippal looked at the board with his one good eye and sighed. Why the hell couldn't Cid just leave him alone? Yes he did indeed call his teacher by his first name...he insisted that all his students call him that...when they earned the right. "In order to have the machina weapon 400582 function properly you have to make sure that the inverter switch is turned to defend and not attack...besides being attached to the machine in the first place. the inverter switch is usually the most forgotten part put on weapon 400582. Otherwise they would most likely injure someone in the situation on the board," he answered draping an arm around Rikku.

The popular blond snuggled up to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around his waist. Cid didn't really care what Gippal or Rikku did in class since they were machine freaks and could build just about anything from scratch, so the public display was ignored by the teacher. "Very good Mr. Pretty Boy," Cid said looking around at the rest of the students.

Gippal sighed, knowing that Cid was going to leave them alone for the rest of class. He always asked them one question and then let them be, he used them as an example to get other students to learn the course. Glancing around the room the Al bhed noticed a lot of the guys glaring at him. He ignored them, knowing that it was part of the territory dating a popular, beautiful student whilst he was a well known rebel. The boys would get over it and move on eventually.

* * *

Vincent looked around the room. He absolutely hated drama class, he could recite any lines without difficulty, it was just the teacher wasn't any good at teaching the subject. Sighing he let the hyper active raven haired female fall into his lap while they waited for their teacher...who was late. Closing his eyes Vincent relaxed in the large worn out leather chair that was used in multiple plays over the years. It was also fought over, until he walked into the room, then everyone went silent and backed off, knowing that he would beat them all to a pulp without hesitation.

"Vincent? you tired?"

He always thought Yuffie was adorable and beautiful in her own way, and that was why he liked her so much, unfortunately, before the weekends events he would never have approached her, since she was a popular and he was a shadow. Not that it mattered now, he was happy that she was sitting in his lap, oh he could feel the eyes of all the boys in the room trying to burn his skin. They wouldn't be able to though, he was far stronger than all of them and thus their imaginary lasers would not be able to touch him. Plus Yuffie had _chosen_ him, meaning they couldn't do anything about it. Okay so she _hadn't_ chosen him per-say, but she did offer to join the drama club with him...even though she was the best actress in the whole class. "No. I'm just aggravated, you'd think that the teacher would be here by now...not that it matters he can't teach for shit anyway,"

That earned a giggle from the young rebel, and he liked it, wanted to here more of it. Her laugh was bubbly and completely her, no questions asked. "Oh Vincent," she said before giving him a quick surprise kiss on the lips before sitting in the seat next to him.

He was shocked, but didn't show it, it was one of the reasons he took acting class, so he could better hide his emotions so he could surprise people. "We have a new teach anyway, they may not know where the class is,"

Vincent looked at Yuffie surprised how she could know this and was about to ask when the girl interrupted. "Aura told me,"

That was all he needed to hear. That girl was something. Aura seemed to know what she was doing and had a very good handle on her powers, which were exceptionally great according to the teachers, so great that if she ever lost control of her mind she could take out half the world with her anger. "So who is it?"

He was curious to know who his new teacher would be. Perhaps someone he had met before, but that was unlikely, as most people they hired were from out of town. "Okay class in your seats please, I'm your new drama teacher, Raine Leonheart, Mrs. Leonheart to you,"

He almost fell out of his seat when he saw Squall's mom walk into the room. He wondered what he would say when he found out...well he'd be able to find out at lunch.

* * *

Aura and Genesis walked down the hallway, Genesis having an arm wrapped around the petite blonds waist. They stopped at the girls dorm room and the auburn haired male rested on the metal table in his...girlfriends? room. He frowned he wasn't sure what they were at the moment and it was one of the things that he wanted to talk to her about. "Aura?"

Immediately all the girls attention was on him. He swallowed, he didn't want to piss her off, knowing that she could very well kill him. But he was surprised that she hadn't known what he wanted to talk about, then he remembered that she didn't read people's minds all the time, only when absolutely necessary. "Why do you keep changing you hair and eyes? I want to know what you really look like. And I want you to stay like that," he said.

He watched as the girl bit her lip and looked at the floor. Her currently brown eyes wouldn't look at him. She had ditched the swirls showing that she was al bhed. "Promise that you won't freak?" she whispered.

"Promise,"

He was worried, what could be wrong with her that could cause her to ask that? He'd just have to find out. He watched as Aura's entire outfit changed first, to a deep green spaghetti strap shirt that was cut low, and a pair of black flares, something she'd normally wear. His attention was mainly on her face though, where most of her altering happened. Her once short blond hair became long, stopping at her chest and curling, but it also changed to be a deep auburn, like his. When she looked up the eyes that were staring back at him were breath taking. A deep ocean blue, but with the al bhed green swirls to make them stand out. "This is really you right?"

"You're not mad? O-or worried?" she asked biting her lip.

He frowned. Why would he be worried? He looked over her body again, slowly, taking in everything, and that was when he spotted it. A long deep scar that started on her right shoulder and disappeared under her tank top. He walked up closer to her and ran his hand down the scar before placing a kiss on top. "Why? Why would you change your look completely if it was just the scar? And how did you get it?"

His thoughts on what they were could wait until later, he wanted to know would have hurt her. "Well...there was this guy I used to date...he was a turk, but once they found out what he did to me he was never seen again. Basically we were dating when I was a freshman, we both were. He was accepted into the turks after a very hard test and urged me to join, so we could do missions together. I went to the leader, who at the time was a man named Lazard. He knew who I was and asked me to fire a gun at a target that was five hundred feet away...with a gun that rarely ever made that kind of shot because it was impossible to hold steady. I hit the target once...in the head...an instant kill...of course my boyfriend didn't like that at the time, as I was put into a higher rank than him. He get violent and would hit me. Nothing that I couldn't handle," she began sitting on the small kitchen counter. "Until one day he drugged me and tied me to a chair, this was before I was aware of my powers, and tore my shirt off. He hit me with a whip, punched me, and when I wouldn't scream or cry he took out a knife. He slowly cut from my shoulder to my left hip, which I still didn't cry or make any noise to as much as it hurt. He untied me and then...well he...raped me. Later when he brought me to the hospital he tried to play it off as someone else, but I knew, and I told the police everything. they had to do a proper investigation, whereas the other members, who were all fond of me, knew I wouldn't lie and he was gone less than a week later,"

He was shocked that she wasn't freaking out or crying as she told the story, but he knew that she was strong, and had clearly gotten over it. Before he could say anything there was a knock on the door and then three people walked into the room. "Elena! Tseng! Cissinei!"

The three teens looked at the girl shocked. the Male, Tseng, had black hair, dark skin and a red dot int he middle of his forehead. There was a girl with short blond hair to his left. She had light brown eyes and her hand on what was probably a hidden gun. On Tseng's right was a younger girl with light red brown hair and dark brown eyes. all three were wearing blue suits."You're, you're you!" Cissinei shouted hugging Aura.

Aura smiled and hugged the girl back. "It's good to see that you're no longer changing hair and eye and body everyday. I've almost forgotten what you really look like. But we have more important matters to talk about," The blond stated seriously.

Aura rolled her eyes. "Elena chill, technically I'm higher ranking than you so, be normal," she auburn haired female commented.

Elena rolled her eyes, but seemed to follow her suggestion, sitting down in one of the chairs and putting her feet up on the table. Aura made no motion to stop her. "I got the message about the school. I like it. Will um...we still be around?" Tseng asked putting his hands in his pockets.

Aura nodded. "Yes. The turks are technically not one of the four groups. You are neutral and a complete organization that the school signed papers to have. If I remember correctly it's for the 'The United Revolting Kids society' meant to help others understand weapons better and keep them out of trouble," Aura said smiling.

"Turks for short!" Cissinei commented taking Aura's place on the counter. "Ah! Because we're a program that the school funds and aren't just some silly stereotype we'll still be around,"

"So you want to hire us I presume. To help you with this plan?" Tseng added.

Aura nodded. "Yep! thousand gil to each person who participates,"

The four teenagers looked at the girl with open mouths. There was no way she had that kind of money.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Okay sooo I couldn't have Raine be dead...so I made her teacher YAY! Please don't kill me! I love Raine she's awesome even though she really isn't in the game that much. buut I told you there was a reason behind Aura different hair and eye colors throughout the first chapters.  
**

**~Dissidia  
**


	9. Apologies

**Author's apology:**

**I'm sorry. But I have grown since I started this grown. I've changed and Have decided to REWRITE the story. I'm So sorry. But I must do this. I am not satisfied with how it is written and I will be doing some editing, some chapters more than others. And some characters will not be as big as the main group.**

**MAIN GROUP: SQUALL, RINOA, GENESIS, AURA, LENNE, SHUYIN, TIDUS, YUNA, QUISTIS, SEIFER, RIKKU, GIPPAL**

**All other characters are minor and irrelevant for the most part I suppose you could say.**

**Once again I apologize.**

**~Dissidia  
**


End file.
